Tickle me Here
by Dark Blood
Summary: Oliver/Enrique--- Oliver has a fetish and Enrique doesn't like it...Until he gets into things...


AN: Um...First let me say that this is my first lemon/lime, whatever it is, so don't hurt me. Second, this is my first fic in general under this name, so don't hurt me. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: Do you really believe I own Bakuten Shoot/ Beyblade? If I did it wouldn't be kids show! 

Pairing: Oliver/ Enrique

This is a One-Shot so don't expect anything else after this, okay people? 

Tickle Me Here...

It was odd, all of them being together like that, sitting and talking, Jonny _almost_ being civil to those around him. Enrique sat himself down in one of the many chairs which scattered the room watching the others intently. 

"We have a slight problem," Robert announced, pausing for a moment as he thought of how to phrase what he was to say next. "There are more people here for the night than there are rooms. With the BladeBreakers staying in their individual rooms, we need somebody to give up their bed for the night." The violet haired youth sent a glance towards the ill-mannered Scot who was currently lazing about on the chesterfield. 

"I'm not doing it." He said immediately, glaring at the ceiling, "Find somebody else, I wanna be comfortable after the _long_ plane-ride in." 

"I thought that would be the case," Robert said, chuckling lightly at his friend. 

"Honestly, McGregor, ever gonna think of anybody but yourself for once?" Enrique asked, brushing a hand through his hair. 

"Not today, not tomorrow," The boy answered, getting up to leave. "I'll see you in the morning." Jonny left with not so much as a glance at the others and closed the door roughly after him.

"I guess that leaves one of us. I usually don't mind sharing; only I'll be up most of tonight taking care of a few things." Robert said in a somewhat apologetic tone. 

"Yeah, and unless one of the BladeBreakers wants a bedmate tonight, I doubt we're getting anywhere." The blond sighed, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Well zen, we'll share! I don't want you downztairz or in here on ze zofa to freeze!" Oliver said, his lilac eyes pinned on Enrique for a second. 

"That sounds alright, do you mind, Enrique?" 

A warm chill coursed through the Italian's body at the thought of sharing a bed with his friend, but trying not to take note of it he nodded, grinning up at his teammates. 

"Wonderful, now with everything solved, I have business to take care of, your bag is in the last room down the hall," Robert said to Oliver and then turning to Enrique he added, "And yours should be brought up soon." 

"Alright, see you in the morning Rob," The crystal eyed playboy said, leading the way to the door as he and Oliver made to leave.

"Yes, goodnight,"

"I give you fair warning, mon ami, I kick in my zleep." 

"C'mon, Oliver, hurry up in there! I wanna go to bed!" Enrique cried through the heavy oak bathroom door. Settling himself, once again, on the large bed he waited for the Frenchman to come out. He smothered his head under a pillow, trying to drown out the bright rays of light which engulfed the room in a heavy blanket. 

"How long does it take for him to get into a pair of boxers and get into bed!? What is he, a girl?" The boy chuckled at the thought, "Fretting over pajamas and stuff…_crazy_…" 

"Excusé, I'm a girl now?" came the accented voice from behind the blond. 

 "Only if you wanna be," 

"Look, I'll turn on ze bedside lamp for you, zat way I can read and you can go to sleep---"

"READ!? Can't we just turn off all the lights and go to bed?"

"Do you want to zleep in ze hall?" Oliver deadpanned, resting his balled fists on his hips. Enrique emerged from underneath the pillow and scowled at the other occupant of the room, who was now climbing on top of the covers. 

"It took you nearly twenty minutes to get ready for bed and yet your only dressed in boxers and a night shirt!? What the hell were you doing in there?"

"Washing my face, brushing my teeth---" Oliver shrugged absently, lying down as Enrique sat up. 

"Well, if you're going to be reading and keeping me up, can we talk instead?" He asked, nibbling his bottom lip at the sight before him. Oliver wasn't anything extravagant, for sure, but the look in those lilac eyes seemed…not quite like Oliver…?

"If zat's what you want, fine wiz me. What do you want to talk about?" 

"Why you're doing _that_," 

Oliver looked confused as he tried to figure out what he was doing differently, but couldn't see anything wrong. 

"Quoi?"

"Your hand!" Enrique pointed to the other youth's hand which had trailed under the nightshirt and was tracing illogical patterns on the soft skin there. The green haired blader stared at the Italian for a moment before looking down and sure enough his hand was there, only it had stopped its actions. 

"Oh, zat," The boy said, now unconcerned.

"Yeah, it's getting annoying watching you do that…" In truth the blond was having a field day sitting there, staring at those innocent movements, his eyes hungry for more. 

"Well, it feelz good," Oliver stated firmly, his hand returning to its former movements. Enrique could feel a change in his body temperature as he watched the hand slowly unbutton the last few buttons of the nightshirt. Licking his lips he carelessly moved forward. "Like zomezing you see?"

"Oh, cram it Frenchy," The blond blader growled, turning his head away. Suddenly he felt a hand atop his, guiding it towards Oliver's stomach. Enrique refused to turn his head back now, knowing very well that his face had gone red. 

He felt his hand being moved by the other, tracing light circles on his friend's flat belly. Oliver never took his eyes off the blond, watching him lustfully while he gently lead the hand further upwards, underneath the fabric of his shirt. 

Enrique whipped his head back around, staring at the movements. Slowly, Oliver let go, leaving him to do what he pleased. But Enrique didn't pull away, instead he continued, seeing the pleasure etched on the other's face as Oliver snuggled his head into a pillow. 

A moan escaped him and soon after the lilac boy began to breathe heavier, loving the feel of Enrique's hands as they swept over a nipple. The second the sound left his lips, Enrique's hand stopped its movements. 

"Don't ztop now," Oliver pleaded, glancing up, capturing the other's gaze. But his companion made no sign to proceed. So, taking action once again, Oliver took his hand in his own and gingerly moved it up to his lips. Enrique watched him with passion in his eyes while the slightly shorter boy suckled on his fingertips, licking and nibbling them. The hand was brought lower, hardly touching the skin beneath. Oliver shuddered slightly as he let go of the hand once more, pleading with his eyes for Enrique to continue on his own. 

Trying to catch his own breath, Enrique leaned forward, undoing the few buttons which remained undone. He smoothed the shirt down over Oliver's shoulders and brought his hands to the boy's abdomen. 

Oliver gasped as he felt the fingers linger there, inching underneath the waistband of his boxers before moving out again to trace his bellybutton. His breath was coming out in shuddering gasps when he felt Enrique lean closer to him, brushing his lips over his shoulder. The blonde's hands moved underneath the boxers, caressing the lilac eyed boy's thighs.

"Mmmm, no," Oliver suddenly started shaking his head and chuckling lightly, as if he was dreaming. "No, no, no, no…" Once again he had Enrique's hand. The blond was confused; he had no idea what he had done wrong. In his point of view, Oliver hand been enjoying himself fully. 

Giggling, Oliver moved the hand elsewhere underneath the fabric. 

"Tickle me _here_…" His eyes were glazed over as he said this, placing the hand firmly around his hardened cock. "_Touch_ me _here_…" 

Enrique smirked, nuzzling his head into the crook of the other blader's neck. His hand moved slowly up and down the length of the erect member. Oliver arched his hips at the feel, his passion peaking as Enrique's movements became faster and more rhythmical. Unable to hold the pleasure in any longer he came all over the Italian's stilled hand. 

"Liked that, huh?" Enrique grinned, his mouth still pressed against Oliver's neck. 

Nodding weakly Oliver rested his head on the pillow, rolling onto his side to look at his teammate. Neither boy said anything for a moment, only watched one another. 

"I guess…" Enrique moved to turn off the lamp on the bedside table but was pulled back down onto his side. Oliver snuggled into him, loving the feeling of another body pressed against his own. "…Or not…" 

"Good morning Oliver, Enrique," Robert greeted, fully clothed and ready for another day of hard work, trying to get things ready with the Tournament against the BladeBreakers. 

"Hey," Enrique smiled, emerging from the room and heading down the hall along side Oliver, who had a faraway look on his face. "Sleep well?"

"Okay, you?"

The two boys looked at one another, smiling secretively. 

"It was interesting trying to get to sleep, but overall, things were great." The blond answered. 

"That's good; I was worried you two would throttle one another!"

"Not quite," Oliver giggled. 

Robert said nothing and turned into another hallway, telling the two he was going to wake Jonny. 

"You lied," Enrique said once Robert was out of earshot. He grabbed hold of Oliver's wrist and pulled him closer. Oliver looked puzzled as Enrique continued, "You don't kick in your sleep…"

AN: Please to flame me, I know it was a little rushed and everything but it's my first! 


End file.
